Bakugan: Defenders of the Core
' Bakugan: Defenders of the Core' is a multi-console game that was released on October 19, 2010 at GameStop, on October 26, 2010 at Walmart and Target. and on November 2, 2010 at Toys "R" Us. Despite it's title it is based on the second series. It will be released for the Nintendo DS, Wii, PSP, PS3, and Xbox 360. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core will bring gamers into a fast binding action adventure to save the Earth from Zenoheld, Spectra and their Vexos minions. Players will create a new hero and discover new aspect of Bakugan by having full control over the creatures when taking on the opponents. For fans who will be getting the DS version, will be taking advantage on the dual screen. The game will have split-screen multiplayer, head to head battles, and free for all. It seems to be a fighting game, where Bakugan duke it out for the most victories. It will have a Collector's Edition that will come a figure of a bakugan, there are many diffrernt ones such as a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, Subterra Centipoid, Aqous limulus, subterra cycloid and many more different action figures. Plot The game follows a story arc from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia not followed in the Anime. When Bakugan Interspace has a malfunction, the player is sent to an alternate Earth. In this Earth, the Resistance lost to the Vexos and the Vexos blew up New Vestroia and everyone on it except the Resistance and their Bakugan. After that the Vexos took over Earth. The Resistance has been fighting the Vexos and they got hit with a beam witch breaks the Resistances Guantlets. Due to the player not being affected by the beams, he decides to help the Resistance defeat the Vexos and also tries to find a way home. Gameplay Story Mode In story mode you travel the world as the main character attaining stealth to hide from security drones patrolling the cities of earth as you collect''' Core Fragments.' Using your Bakugan as tools you take down laser traps and other security devices their will also be cutscenes and battles as you encounter other characters. Battle Mode The new battle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of "Dragon Ball Z Boudakai" games and Ability Cards are now used to make extremely powerful attacks and Bakugan are now able to be captured. Characters Humans Protagonists Edit *'Player Character''' The Main character of the game. He is not the same main character from Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Video Game. He arrives in an alternate world where the Vexos defeated the Resistance. *Dan Kuso *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami Vestals Protagonists Edit *Mira Clay *Baron Leltoy *Ace Grit Antagonists Edit *King Zenoheld *Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Volt Luster *Shadow Prove *Mylene Pharaoh *Lync Volan *Security Drone Bakugan *Neo Dragonoid *Maxus Dragonoid *Cross Dragonoid - ball form is "Hyper Dragonoid" *Scorpion *Elfin *Minx Elfin - named and ball form is "Dual Elfin" *Tripod Epsilon *Ingram *Master Ingram - ball form is "Cosmic Ingram" *Hylash *Wilda *Magma Wilda - ball form is "Thunder Wilda" *Baliton *Nemus *Saint Nemus - named and ball form is "Mega Nemus" *Piercian *Percival *Knight Percival - named and ball form is "Midnight Percival" *Falcon Fly *Cyborg Helios - named "Mechanical Helios" *Maxus Helios *Metalfencer *Elico *Tripod Theta *Altair *Wired *Primo Vulcan - named "Premo Vulcan" *Hexados *Brontes *Dynamo *Hades *Fortress Category:Specials Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Games